The Savior's Heart
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Snow and Emma run into Arthur and Merlin while trying to find their way home. Emma feels an attraction to the king. Arthur feels something too but there's one problem: Gwen. Will he risk eveything to be with Emma? Or will he let his duty to Camelot cloud his judgement of his own heart? Arthur/Emma maybe a litte Merlin/Emma
1. Old Friends

**I don't own _OUAT _or _Merlin. _I wrote this between edits of Love Blooms Slowly hope you like it. Read and Review please and tell me what you think.**

**A/N Who do you think Emma should fall for Arthur or Merlin? Let me know thanks~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.1- **_Old Friends_

As I walked beside her I watched my mother duck under low-hanging branches on the trees in the enchanted forest. I tapped her shoulder, "We shouldn't have trusted Regina, mom I'm sorry." She looked me with a smile that almost seemed forced.

"I know, Emma it's okay. Let's just focus on getting home to your father and my grandson." I had to hold back tears thinking of Henry in Storybrooke without me. I was his mother he needed me and I needed him. I heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of us; my mother raised her bow and arrow, ready to strike. "Who's there?" she called.

"Snow, is that you?" My mother lowered her weapon and sighed. I gazed at the scene in front of me as a raven haired young stepped into view. My mouth dropped opened. My mind thought of only one name:Merlin. I shook my head, trying to grasp the truth. My mother threw her arms around the man overjoyed.

"Merlin, how many years has it been twenty−eight or twenty–six?" He shrugged hugging her closer. I stood back, allowing them to talk and reminisce still confused as to how she knew this great wizard. I cleared my throat, drawing their attention to me. I tapped the heel of my shoe on the ground, displaying an air of impatience. The wizard turned to face me grinning apologetically. He walked over to me and extended his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm Merlin. I've been friends with your mother for years before you were born, Emma." I shook his hand as tension left my shoulders. I looked into his deep, ocean-blue eyes, feeling at ease. A moment later another voice echoed off the trees.

"Merlin, what's taking so long? How long can it possibly take to catch a stag?"

I raised my eyebrow and my mother smiled, "Arthur Pendragon, is that you?" she asked over the howl of the wind. He stepped out of the bushes, his stern expression lighting up. Embracing my mother, he kissed her cheek in greeting.

_How did she know them? How did she meet them?_ I tapped my foot again. The other man released my mother and faced me.

"It's good to see you, Snow," he said. "Is this your daughter Emma?" She nodded. Arthur bent to kiss my hand as a sign of respect, and I blushed turning away. I didn't voice that I had felt sparks pulse my hand and the length of my arm when he kissed it. I walked back to my mother's side my hands together the right placed over the left. My mother glanced at me as we continued walking my face still burned with embarrassment.

* * *

"So, Snow, Emma, where are you heading?" We both shrugged not knowing how to answer. "Well, you can come with us if you like. The castle's not too far," the young king offered. I met Arthur's blue eyes smiling in thanks then averted my gaze quickly, feeling heat flush my cheeks. A few minutes later I saw the outline of a grand castle on the horizon. My mother and I shared a glance as we walked into the entrance hall. I noticed a woman who appeared to be about my age standing patiently waiting for us to approach.

"Arthur!" She lost her battle with patience and ran into his embrace. He held her close, stroking her dark brown hair tenderly. I turned eyes from the scene in front of me. I couldn't bear to look. My mother touched my shoulder.

"What's the matter, Em?" I sighed, shaking my head my voice felt thick in my throat, thick with tears. She led me to an unused bed chamber down the hall pulling opened the door she ushered me inside. I sat and buried my wet face in a pillow. I took a shaking breath trying to calm down as my mother rubbed my back soothing. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand; this couldn't be happening! Why, why now?

"It's Arthur," I muttered. "When he kissed my hand earlier today I…I…I felt something. Mom, what does that mean?"

My mother shut her eyes, thinking hard. "Well, Emma do you remember when I told the story of how your father and I first met?"

"How could I forget? Dad realized he was in love with you as soon as you slipped his mother's ring on your finger, though he didn't say anything."

My eyes grew wide. I was shocked at what I'd just realized. I cradled my head in my hands, still shaken. Did I love him? I definitely knew I felt an attraction to him. What did I do? My mother noticed my conflicted emotions she pulled me into a hug and stroked my blonde hair.

"Mom, what if it's like with you and Dad? What if I was meant to meet him but what am I saying he's King Arthur he has his Queen. He wouldn't want me." My mother opened her mouth to reply but a knock at the door interrupted her. Merlin walked in and cast a worried gaze in his friend's direction. He knelt by the side of the bed, his fingers running through my blonde waves. I looked up into the wizard's ocean-like orbs. "Thank you," I mouthed. Nodding, he rose and walked towards the door. I stood and followed close by I grabbed Merlin's jacket sleeve and cleared my throat.

Yes, Emma?" he asked, staring at me compassion swam in the depths of his eyes.

"Don't tell Arthur about this, please."He rested a hand on my shoulder smiling gently at me, he leaned forward and pecked my cheek. I froze. The wizard locked eyes with my mother before exiting the room.

"You needn't fear, Emma, I won't breathe a word." I heard Merlin's reply echoing off the stone walls in the hallway. I sighed beginning to pace my heels resounding on the stone floor. What did I do? I smiled faintly, my mind wandering to Arthur. Another knock startled me out of my reverie. The door opened and two figures walked into the room. My mother got to her feet, pulling a young brunette into a hug.

"Morgana!" she exclaimed, "How have you been?" She laughed, her giggle bearing resemblance to a wind chime. Her light green eyes twinkled with amusement. I watched as Morgana glanced quickly at the second figure and beckoned the person closer. My heartbeat raced as I realized it was Arthur- the man I couldn't have. He offered me a polite grin before focusing his attention on his half-sister.

"Morgana, is there any particular reason why you dragged me away from a meeting with my knights to come see Emma and Snow?"

I had to suppress a chuckle as she sported a mock shocked face. Placing her hands on her hips, the sorceress stared at her brother evenly. "What, you don't enjoy spending time with me, Brother."

I caught Arthur's eye, he grimaced I could tell Morgana annoyed him at times. I stepped behind him, resting my hands tentatively on the king's broad shoulders. He turned his head, gazing evenly into my eyes. For the first time since I'd met him, I noticed our eye color matched perfectly. I held tight to him, ignoring how his stare burned me from the inside out. Arthur lifted my chin to his level. I internally reveled in his soft touch.

I silently squealed, feeling the king's lips kiss the skin of my forehead He sighed. Removing my hands from his shoulders, he left the room without another word.

* * *

Later that night I sat on the bed in my chambers. I was already in my nightgown. I laid back on the pillows, hoping that sleep would come. I thought of Henry and my father. Closing my weary eyes, I prayed that we'd figure out a way to be reunited with them soon.


	2. Nightmares

**I don't own _OUAT_ or _Merlin_. Nor do I own the wonderful characters of the shows. Please read and review and tell me how the chapter is. Thanks~ Serria Spell23**

* * *

**Ch.2-**_Nightmares_

I tossed and turned in my sleep, unsettling images filling my subconscious. Regina had Henry backed into a corner; I saw a look of terror in his eyes. She smirked harshly as he tried to speak.

"Well, Henry it looks like you _mother _isn't here to save you. How surprising maybe she figured you weren't worth it." My son silently cried, telling himself not to believe Regina. I watched as the woman who'd cursed my parents and all of Storybrooke, struck down my child with one flick of her finger. I screamed; the tears pricking my eyes. I felt someone shaking my shoulder and whispering my name with a tender voice.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked the voice I already knew so well. I sat up, throwing my arms around Arthur. I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair with gentle fingers, just letting me cry. I laid my head on the king's shoulder, trying to bottle my tears. I shouldn't be weak least of all in front of _him._ "Cry, Emma, cry, it's not weakness." Arthur's tone soothed my emotions; I dried my eyes and stared into his.

"Arthur?" I muttered, my voice breaking, showing the pain that I was attempting so hard to conceal. Holding my gaze steadily, he caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch instinctively, internally reprimanding myself.

_I can't be with him, he's married. I just have to repress these feelings if that's even possible._

I tried to ignore how the stroke of Arthur's fingertips ignited a fire in my heart. I wanted to kiss his lips to see how it would feel but I couldn't. What if the queen came in? I suddenly became light-headed; the king's face was worried.

"Emma?" Our eyes locked for a brief moment though I desperately fought to keep my secrets hidden.

"I...I…I had a nightmare," I stuttered, "About my son Regina killed him." The young king drew me tighter against his chest, wanting to alleviate my fears. He wiped the moisture from the corners of my eyes, stroking my soft blonde waves again. "Shouldn't you be returning to your Queen, Your Majesty?" I asked, feigning bravery in my tone.

Arthur chuckled, "No need to be formal, Emma you may call me Arthur. Now you need to go back to sleep, it's alright I'll stay right here."

I half shook my head, "I can't go back to sleep until I know Henry's safe. I have a bad feeling. If anything happened to him I…" Tears fell from my eyes again as Arthur did his best comfort me. He understood, for he not only had himself to protect, but Guinevere and Camelot as well. Wrapping me close in his embrace, he kissed my hair. I laid my head on his broad shoulder, knowing deep in my heart I shouldn't be enjoying the king's company so much.

I felt Arthur's grip loosen around my body. I found myself shivering as if I were cold though I knew I wasn't. I just needed to be held in his arms, it made me feel safe. He walked to the edge of the room, turning to look at me. "I'm going to wake, Merlin, Emma he'll be able to help."

* * *

I nodded as I watched him leave; I fought the temptation to grab his sleeve. However, I made my hand obey my order forcing it to fall limply at my side. Sighing, I gazed after Arthur's shadow trailing the castle floor. I told myself to stay here and await his return. I began tapping my foot restlessly I needed to see Henry. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, I tried to recover my composure, although failing miserably. Arthur walked in Merlin at his side. The wizard looked at me with kindness in his blue orbs.

"So, Em, what seems to be the problem?" Merlin asked, hugging me gently. I opened my mouth with the intention of answering but he spoke first. "Is it Regina, Emma?"

"Yes, Merlin, I'm worried about Henry. Is there any way I could see him just to know if he's alright?" He rested his chin in his palm before speaking, considering his reply.

"Give me a minute I'll see what I can do," the wizard said. I waited, but I never said I waited patiently. I paced the room. Arthur watched me closely, making sure I didn't wear a hole in the floor, an amused smile on his face. Finally Merlin told me it was ready. I shrugged not knowing what _it_ was.

* * *

"Mom?" cried a delighted voice. I turned on my heel, almost falling over. Arthur's strong arms caught me, setting me on my feet again.

"Henry!" The little boy ran through the portal and flung himself into my embrace. I ruffled his brown hair, holding him protectively close. Regina was _never_ going to hurt him not as long as I was around. The young king shared a glance with his adviser, grinning.

"Henry, where are you?" said my father. He came closer to the portal and gasped, "Em, Oh, thank goodness…um where are you"

I giggled, my arms still holding my son. "Dad, did Mom ever tell she knew King Arthur and Merlin?" Sensing a presence beside me, I realized the king had noiselessly come to stand at my side. I blushed; I turned away from my father's penetrating gaze, hoping he didn't see. He cleared his throat to recapture my attention.

"Yes, in fact I know them as well." My father faced the king and started speaking in a serious tone, "Arthur are you protecting my daughter?"

I hid my face, embarrassed, "Dad!" I complained. Arthur laughed, bending at the waist in a mock bow. I caught his eye and smiled. As my eyes flickered between my father and his friend I noticed my mother leaning against the doorway. Her expression lit up when she saw her husband she ran inside, nearly bursting into excited tears.

"Charming!" she cried, running into my father's arms. Stepping out of the portal he cradled her tenderly. He kissed my mother's lips, passion consuming the kiss. I shielded Henry's eyes, preventing him from seeing the intensity of it. My son squirmed underneath my hands, thinking it was unfair.

"Mom, let go!" I smirked, lifting my hands from his eyes. He made a face, scrambling to cover them. "Eww! I take that back." I chuckled, my eyes wandering to Arthur. He laughed too I walked away from my son going over to the king.

"Thank you," I whispered as I hugged him. Pulling me closer I thought I heard him sigh. He caressed my cheek briefly before letting me go. My father's expression became shocked as he looked to my mother for an explanation.

"Snow, darling, what was that about?" She stiffened she hadn't thought how she would tell my father about this.

"Um…Well, Charming I don't know." The rest of my mother's words came out rushed; "I didn't expect it to happen…not here at the most inopportune time! Oh, what are we going to do, Charming?"

"Whoa, Snow, easy what is it?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me." Sighing, she leaned close to whisper in her husband's ear. His face remained perfectly still as he absorbed the information.

"Emma and Arthur, they're attracted to each other I don't know what to do, Charming." My father glanced in our direction. I stood by Arthur's side talking animatedly. He hugged his wife, wiping the tears from her dark eyes, caringly.

"Snow, honey, listen to me let's not do anything let's just see how this unfolds." Merlin tapped my father's shoulder he turned, still holding my mother in his arms. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, James but I can only keep the portal opened so long and it's about to shut," the wizard told him apologetically. Nodding solemnly, my father stroked my mother's black hair, sad that they'd have to part again.

"Go, Charming, you're needed in Storybrooke. I'll be alright and Emma will be too I'm sure," she replied, gazing toward Arthur.

"Alright, I love you, Snow." My mother stared sobbing harder, tightening her grasp on his shirt. He gently loosened her hands, clasping them in his. "I'll always find you."

"I know, honey," my mother muttered under her breath. Stepping towards the portal, my father kissed her lips quickly. Henry walked over to me and gazed up at me. I bent down, ruffled his hair and welcome him into my embrace.

"Mom, can I stay with you and Grandma?" the boy asked hopefully. My eyes glanced between my mother and Arthur when they found the king he shrugged.

"Sure, kid," I said. My son threw his arms around my waist I patted his head. "It's late you should get to bed, Henry." The ten-year old gazed into my eyes, confusion in his features.

"Where do I sleep?" I met Arthur's dazzling, pale blue eyes, searching for an answer. However , all that did was cause my heartbeat to speed up. As I continued to stare at him, a blush rose slowly in my complexion. Instinctively, I dropped my gaze to the colorless, stone floor and covered my burning face. The king smiled in my direction, trying but failing to lessen my embarrassment. Henry looked between us intrigued of why I was acting like this. My mother grinned, a shaky smile, knowing exactly what was going on within our hearts. She just hoped the consequences of our feelings wouldn't be tragic.


	3. The Ball

**I don't own OUAT or Merlin. Nor do I own the characters of the shows. Sorry it's been _so_ long since I last updated I've been really busy at school. As always read and review and tell me what you think~Serria Spell23**

* * *

**Ch.3-**_The Ball_

I paced my room, close to tears. Why did I subject my heart to this pain? I couldn't be with him anyway. So why did it hurt so much? I collapsed onto my bed, my face hitting the pillow, muffling my sobs. All I wanted was for Arthur to notice me. It felt like a knife had stabbed me straight through the heart when he ignored me. I wiped my eyes hurriedly as I heard a knock at the door. Henry stood on the other side; he looked at me still confused.

"Mom, are you okay? I heard you pacing, were you crying?" I sighed, shaking my head.

_Arthur_, I thought. _Why must I feel this way?_

"Yes, Henry, I'm fine can you get your grandmother, please?" He nodded, exiting my chambers. I sank to the floor where I stood, tears threatening to overwhelming me again. My mother walked in and knelt beside my shaking body.

"Emma," she whispered, "what's the matter?" She stroked my hair calmly. After a few seconds I mustered the courage to make eye-contact with her. My gaze was unstable as I attempted to shield my pain from her kind yet penetrating eyes. Shaking my head, I continued not to look at my mother she just waited patiently for me to speak.

I sighed, emotion in my tone as I started to reply, "It's Arthur. Why must I pine for a man I can't have? I…I…I'm attracted to him and I can't…if he weren't married."

"I understand Em, your father and I were the same way. He was engaged to someone else when we met but I guess fate had other plans." My mother smiled, glad that fate had turned in their favor. I began to cry again, reaching for her embrace. The door creaked opened inaudibly, revealing the Lady Morgana. She surveyed the scene in front of her, reminding herself to reprimand her brother later.

My mother sensed her friend's presence and glanced up. "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked the sorceress. I glued my blue eyes to the floor, hoping to disguise the reason of my heartache. Morgana only smiled a sad smile, shaking her head. "My brother's just stubborn, Emma he tends to listen to his thick head over his heart. He'll come around."

I wasn't fully convinced but I trusted her. My mother remained silent, wondering what course of action to pursue. Morgana walked out, a plan in mind. With a determined head on her shoulders, she marched to the grand hall where the Round Table was meeting. Standing behind Arthur's high-backed chair, she tapped her nails on its edge. Gwaine cleared his throat and gestured at Morgana.

"Sire, I believe your sister wants to talk to you." The king turned to face her. He had a feeling that he knew the reason she wanted to speak with him. Emma, she was tall, blonde and possessed a fiery personality that captivated his soul.

"What, Morgana, can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?" His sister leaned close to his ear, ensuring the knights wouldn't overhear.

"Brother, why don't you invite Emma to the ball this evening? I'm sure she'd enjoy it." Arthur's lips were set in a hard, emotionless line as he listened to the request.

"I don't think that's wise, sister. If Guinevere saw Emma and me what would she think?" Morgana rolled her light green eyes, clearly displeased and stomped out of the hall. Gwaine looked at the king; Arthur ran his hand through his blond hair, fighting an inner battle.

My Lord, what did she want," the knight questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder. Covering his face with trembling hands, he sighed he'd have to tell them eventually but not now.

"Nothing important," Arthur lied, "just being a pest that's all." The knights stared at him unconvinced they knew something was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile Morgana sat in Merlin's chambers discussing a new plan of action. He brought a spell book over and set it on the bed. His friend gazed into his ocean-blue orbs curiously. The sorceress weaved her fingers into her brunette waves, placing a fingertip against her lips. Merlin sighed and shook his head, forcing his gaze away from her.

"Merlin, I don't wish to cast a spell on Arthur," Morgana said softly. "Do you have any other ideas?"

He thumbed through the book, all the while feeling his friend's green eyes on him. The piercing orbs he'd become accustomed with seemed even more compelling than before.

* * *

I sat in my room talking with my mother. She stood in the corner her arms crossed in thought. I knew she was trying think of a new course of action if it hadn't been for me we wouldn't be in this mess. I rose to my feet, walked to my mother's side and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mom, if I hadn't fallen for Arthur this wouldn't have happened." My mother wrapped me in her embrace, stroking my hair gently.

"Emma, I know it's confusing however if there's one thing I know it's that the heart wants what it wants. Once decided you can't change its mind. If you love Arthur you'll be together against all odds, trust me."

Arthur knocked on the door; I turned on my heel, nearly tripping. He offered his hand to steady me. I blushed, feeling his fingers caress my hand with a sturdy grip. Protective and tender, the king locked eyes with me. Releasing my hand, he swallowed nervously, wondering how to ask me.

"Emma," Arthur stuttered, "will you accompany me to the ball tonight?"

My eyes widened shocked he'd actually asked me. I felt my skin burn as I stammered a reply. "Oh…of course, Arthur…I'd be honored." I slapped my palm to my forehead.

_Smooth, Emma, smooth, _I chided myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my mother grin.

"See you tonight, Emma," the king whispered, kissing my hand. "Please save me a dance."

"Sure." My face reddened as I stared after him. I turned to my mother, suppressing a scream. She knew what I was thinking I had the words 'what am I going to wear' written all over my face. Laughing she went across the hall to Morgana's chambers. Knocking carefully on her friend's door, she entered and peered around.

"Morgana?" my mother called, "I need your help with something. Where are you?" The sorceress appeared in the doorway a moment later. My mother jumped startled by the sudden arrival.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Morgana sighed wearily. "Yes, Snow, what is it? Did my brother _finally_ come to his senses?"

"Well, yes and no he asked Emma to the ball this evening which I'm guessing was an idea you put into his head." Her friend remained quiet; my mother already knew the answer. Changing the subject, she said, "Anyway can Emma borrow one of your dresses for tonight just so she looks presentable?" Morgana nodded and began thumbing through her wardrobe. She held a sea green dress against her body.

"Well, what do you think, Snow, do you think Merlin will approve?"

"Why are you seeking his approval, Morgana? Is there something you aren't telling me," questioned my mother, raising an eyebrow. The brunette avoided her friend's gaze, not wanting to reveal their secret. She was harboring feelings for her brother's adviser. They'd exposed themselves quite suddenly. Now every time Morgana found herself near him her pulse quickened

Thankfully, my mother didn't press the subject any further. The sorceress selected a few dresses for her friend to give to me for tonight, still distracted.

"I think Merlin will highly approve of that dress, Morgana, I'd wear it." She smiled at my mother as if reading her friend's mind.

* * *

Later that night I joined my mother and the Lady Morgana in the ballroom. I gazed around casually, trying not to catch anybody's eye. I noticed my father sneak up behind my mother and cover her eyes.

"Guess who," he muttered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling glad that she wouldn't have to dance alone. I grinned too pressing closer to my parents.

"Charming, I missed you," my mother said. He cradled her face in his hands, kissing her lips. Offering her his hand, he led her onto the dance floor. I was left standing by myself in a corner of the room. Arthur walked over to me. The king didn't speak at first he just stared at me. I was beginning to wonder why he hadn't spoken. Finally I heard his voice.

"Emma, would you like to dance?" My breath caught in my throat. I let my head nod numbly as the response, stunned into silence by Arthur's request. He took my hand leading me to the dance floor. I felt myself blush as the king gently pulled me to his chest. He rested a hand on my waist, letting his other hold my hand. Slowly, I began to feel more confident and allowed myself to relax. Arthur twirled me in graceful circles, he held me close humming quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing longing. The king dipped me elegantly and bent close to my lips. I forgot to breathe, my heart hammered in my chest.

I shivered as Arthur's lips inched slowly closer to mine. Time froze within that moment; the king set me upright again, his eyes scanning the room.

I felt him cradle my hand tenderly, ducking his head to whisper in my ear, "C'mon, Emma this way." I didn't question his intentions, I knew he was honorable. Arthur escorted me into his study, a hand still around my waist.

Arthur, what's this about? You seemed a bit preoccupied as our dance ended anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Emma." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to lie to me.

"Didn't my mother ever tell you that I know when people are lying? What is it?" I stepped closer to him, closing the distance between us. The king gazed into my blue orbs steadily, gathering his courage. I felt his lips brush mine then he kissed them more passionately. I responded eagerly, running my fingers through Arthur's blond hair. When I bummed into something hard, I realized that he'd pinned me against the wall. I dug my nails into his broad shoulders, gently but urgently.

"Emma," the king breathed, "We should probably return to the ball people will start to wonder."

I moaned sadly, feeling his intoxicating lips retract from mine. I began to worry how we could keep this forbidden kiss a secret. Arthur reached for my hand, tracing a finger along my jawline. I placed it in his effortlessly, noticing how our hands naturally fit together.

"Arthur, what if the others find out?" I asked, looking down at my feet, embarrassed.

He kissed my hand; "They won't Emma, trust me. Unless Merlin or Morgana were eavesdropping, which I know they weren't."

I exhaled a sigh of relief, the king held my hand tenderly as we walked out of his study to return to the ball.


End file.
